Muses Cabin
The Muses Cabin (52) is the cabin that houses the children of the Nine Muses, Greek/Roman goddesses of music, dance, poetry, and inspiration. Claiming and cabin When one of the Muses claims her children, her symbol appears over the child's head. 1. Calliope-Writing tablet. 2. Clio-Scrolls. 3. Erato-Cithara (an ancient Greek instrument in the lyre family). 4. Euterpe-Aulos (an ancient Greek, flute-like instrument). 5. Melpomene-Tragic mask. 6. Polyhymnia-Veil. 7. Terpsichore-Lyre. 8. Thalia-Comic mask. 9. Urania-Globe and compass. The cabin itself looks normal, but there is a wreath of the Muses' symbols of power over the door. On the inside, the cabin looks like a combination of a cabin, dance studio, music store, and writing room. Cabin members Head counselor: Kalli Ernst Lieutenant counselor:Jerry Williams Other members: Alexandrea, Abigail, Abbot, Rose, Ari Powers and traits Each of the Muses cabin kids have different sections, each having to do with one of their moms. Also, there is a tenth category, which is the powers that they each have in common. All 1. Children of the Muses can curse someone to only speak in rhymes for a while. 2. Children of the Muses can induce a feeling of inspiration in someone. Calliope 1. Children of Calliope can force someone into an illusion of an epic adventure for a while. Clio 1. Children of Clio have the power to create an illusion of a part of history for a time. 2. Children of Clio have the power of postcognition, or the power to see the past. 3. Children of Clio have an innate knowledge of history. Erato 1. Children of Erato have the power to induce feelings of love and attraction. 2. Children of Erato can create an illusion of a romance for a while. Euterpe 1. Children of Euterpe have the power to telekinetically control musical instruments and sheet music. 2. Children of Euterpe have the power to manipulate music. 3. Children of Euterpe have the power to make people uncontrollably sing for a while. 4. Children of Euterpe have the power of musical animation, meaning that they can make musical notes solid. 5. Children of Euterpe have the power of musical empathy, or the power to use different types of music for varying effects. 6. Children of Euterpe have an innate knowledge of music. 7. Children of Euterpe are able to "charm-sing" a person into doing what they want. Melpomene 1. Children of Melpomene have the power to create an illusion of a great tragedy. 2. Children of Melpomene have he power to induce a feeling of great sadness. Polyhymnia 1. Children of Polyhymnia have the power to make people believe something is sacred, even if it isn't necessarily. Terpsichore 1. Children of Terpsichore have the power to create an illusion of an epic adventure for a short while. 2. Children of Terpsichore can curse people to dance uncontrollably. 3. Children of Terpsichore have an innate knowledge of dances. Thalia 1. Children of Thalia can create an illusion of a comedy for a while. 2. Children of Thalia can induce uncontrollable laughter for a short time. Urania 1. Children of Urania can tell the time, date, and their location, just by looking at the night sky. 2. Children of Urania have an innate knowledge of astronomy. 3. Children of Urania also have pretty much all the powers of cabin 43, without the powers to control gravity. Category:Cabins Category:Music God